


Korrasami Week 2016

by MadameEngineer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Anniversary, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2016, wheelchair au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameEngineer/pseuds/MadameEngineer
Summary: A collection of prompts from the Korrasami week 2016, posted in chapters. A significant amount of fluff dwells within.





	1. Domestic Life

**Author's Note:**

> This first story is set after another prompt I did for Korrasami Month last year. In that story, Korra and Asami had adopted a child. It's possible that later prompts will be set in different AU's and canons. The story chapter title was Adoption (Storms) if you haven't read it and would like to.

Asami sat alone in the study of the Sato estate. She was pouring over a design for a new engine, the prints illuminated by electric lights hanging far above. They gave off such a warm golden glow that reflected off the shined marble of the floors in such a way that almost made them sparkle. It was almost distracting she thought, but no more distracting then the smell carried lightly on the air from the kitchen.

In the past, with her father the doors of the house always seemed to be closed. Which had never struck or bothered her at the time, and looking back the whole thing seemed silly. So much space for two people. 

Since Korra had moved in however, the doors remained open, allowing the scent of dinner to waft through the whole place. Now more often then not, there were well paid and talented chefs making dinner. This was not one of those days.

“How are you doing in there?” Asami called lyrically. 

“Terrific!” Her wife called back. 

“Good cause I think I smell something burning.” Asami replied. A second later there was clanking crash as the rhythmic sound of a dropped bowl spinning on its edge echoed.

“What!” Korra called back.

Asami grin twisted mischievously. “Just teasing.”

There was a grumbling, the words of which Asami couldn’t make out before Korra responded clearly. “Be careful Sato, I know where the rat poison is.”

Asami let out a small laugh before returning to her design. The first thing that had happened when she arrived home today was to find Korra messing around in the kitchen. The second and possibly more concerning thing was when Korra announced her plans to make dinner with a rye grin and cocked eyebrow. Asami had known her long enough to trust her, but still she had offered to assist though her own cooking skills were beginner at best. 

Korra had then proceeded to physically shoo her from the kitchen, telling her to in these exact words, “Go build something.” Leaving Asami standing outside the kitchen blinking in shock, finger raised in a half protest that never reached her lips.

That was an hour ago. And judging by the smell of things, whatever Korra was cooking up in there was almost done, though she had to admit it actually smelled great.

Around a minute later, Korra peaked her head into the study, and enormous grin plastered across her face. “You ready?”

“I hope so.” Asami replied, turning in her chair to watch her. Asami’s eyebrow raised as Korra entered the study, carrying a silver platter covered with a matching dome. Asami moved to a red couch with a table resting in front of it. Korra approached from the front setting the platter down.

“Madam.” She winked as she removed the dome to reveal a steaming tray of noodles, various vegetables, and a type of fish she had tried on her trips to the southern water tribe which she couldn’t remember the name of. All of it was coated with a dark almost red looking sauce and seeds.

Asami pierced her lips in consideration as the smell of it all hit her, and it was incredible. “Wow, it looks amazing.” She said, betraying a hint of her surprise n her voice.

“Dig in.” Korra beamed withdrawing a pair of chopsticks from the pocket of her shirt. As she handed them off, Asami’s fingers brushed across Korra’s, and found them to be steaming hot. When Asami shot her a quizzical look for this, Korra shrugged.

“I cooked it myself, walking stove.” She said pointing one thumb at herself and waving the other hand, a trail of flickering fire following it. 

Asami rolled her eyes and prepped the sticks, getting a good serving of the dish to sample. Before she raised it to her lips she shot Korra a look who was watching her excitedly. “You were kidding about the poison right?”

Korra sat on the couch across from her, crossed her legs and narrowed her eyes. “You’ll find out.”

Asami swallowed, before taking a mouthful. An ‘mmmh’ escaped her lips before she had even really began to chew. It was good. Really good in fact. She’d been to high class restaurants that served worse in truth.

Korra watched her expectantly. “Soooo? What do you think?”

Asami downed the mouthful and grinned. “See, I know you’re trying to show off.” She said, pointing at Korra with the chopsticks. “So I don’t want to inflate you’re ego….”

“But?” Korra elaborated for her. 

Asami sighed. “But it’s amazing.” The worst part was Korra didn’t strike the air triumphantly like she would usually do. Instead she just leaned back, nodding with a sly grin. 

“Yeah you know you love it.” She grinned. “Aren’t you glad you married me?”

“Yes.” Asami said, standing up, and sitting in the space beside her wife. “Master of the elements, and culinary expert to boot. I’m a lucky girl.”

Unbeknownst to Asami and pretty much everyone else. Those months Korra spent back home recovering, she had picked up this new talent. Watching her mother mostly, then practicing in the weeks after the attack on Republic city. She’d surprised them all one evening cooking for everyone and Asami had to admit, at first she (and everyone else) had been very hesitant. And in a way she still was whenever Korra announced she was going to try something new. She had burned a respectable scorch mark on their wall one attempt. 

“Yeah you’re the lucky one. Me all I got was a brilliant, sweet, millionaire, beauty queen and…” she was cut off as Asami had scooped up another serving and stuffed it in Korra’s mouth. 

“Talking with your mouth full honey.” They both laughed, before Asami planted a small kiss on Korra’s lips, before leaning back into the cushion and calling, “Yasuko Dinner’s ready!”

There was a brief pause of silence before there was the thump thump of someone running across the second floor and down the stairs. In a flurry, Yasuko came into view, long dark hair trailing behind her, and at first was making for the kitchen when she caught sight of her mother’s in the study causing her to slide to a halt. “We’re eating in the study?” she asked, this being something that never happened. 

Asami and Korra both nodded, and watched as she made a mad dash for them and the food. Korra withdrew another pair of chopsticks from her pocket, handing them to her daughter who snatched them from her, a ravenous look in her aqua blue eyes that reminded Asami of the way Korra was around food sometimes. True when she’s making it herself she’s all smug and proud, but when it was someone else cooking, Korra could barely restrain herself having an appetite that rivaled Bolin’s. 

Yasuko dove in and had the same reaction as Asami. “Mmh. This is actually really good.”

“Why does everyone say ‘actually’” Asked Korra making quote marks in the air with her fingers. “It’s been like eight years you can all stop being surprised now.”

Yasuko slurped up some noodles before pointing in the direction of the kitchen. “We’re just happy you didn’t start a fire this time.”

Korra raised both hands in exasperation. “Start one little fire nobody ever let’s you live it down…”

Asami placed another helping into Korra’s mouth. She chewed rapidly and swallowed. “You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

Asami nodded, and this time it was Korra who went in for the kiss, causing Yasuko to crinkle her nose and scrunch up her face in disgust at her mother’s open display of affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasuko would be around 10 in this, them having adopted her when she was 1-2ish.


	2. Gamer Girlfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is playing what at first seems to be a friendly game of Left 4 Dead, when Korra needs to learn a little lesson in the value of teamwork. The hard way.

“Tank!” Asami shouted into her headset. The hulking zombie had appeared at the far end of the street, looking none too pleased, lifting a car and hurling it at the survivors. Asami dodged, and Korra’s character was currently perching on a bus, firing her sniper rifle. Mako ducked just in time, leaving the car to smash right into Bolin knocking him down.

“Why do they always go for me?” He cried. Asami moved to heal him while all around gunshots sounded off in rapid succession just barely muffling the thundering footsteps of the tank charging towards them.

“I hate to be that person but you should probably leave him.” Korra shouted over their internet connection. “Cause you are like two seconds away from dying.”

“She’s right. Leave me! Tell my story!” Bolin shouted. Asami took their advice and started running and shooting along with Mako as the Tank slammed it’s fist down into Bolin’s character. “Oh dang that looks nasty.” Bolin groaned. 

Mako withdrew a Molotov and hurled it at the beast causing it to erupt in flames without slowing it down at all. “I think you made it angry.” Korra called.

“Well you could help you know!” Mako shouting in frustration as Korra remained on the bus.

Korra shrugged, furiously pressing the trigger of her controller. “Better you two than me.” She laughed before casting a devilish glance at Asami. “Sorry babe.”

Asami gasped. “Oh I’ll remember that.” The flaming tank took another swing at her which she barely avoided. “If I live.”

Korra leapt from the bus but instead of continuing the fight, began running in the opposite direction.

“Hey!” Asami and Mako both shouted after her. 

“First rule of the zombie apocalypse, it’s every girl for herself.” She replied in a sprint. “I mean c’mon the safe room is right there.

“That’s cold man.” Bolin said casually as Asami and Mako continued running for their lives. 

“She is so competitive in this game.” Asami said reloading frantically. “It’s called Left 4 Dead, not later losers have fun in the belly of a zombie.”

Korra laughed. “Sorry what was that? I couldn’t hear you from the safety of the safe room. All this ammo and med packs all mine, mwahaha.”

“You could at least shoot it from the window.” Mako yelled before finding his head smashed in by a rock thrown by the roaring tank. “Oh Damnit.”

Asami began running near Mako’s broken body. “Shoot him!” She shouted and Mako obliged as best he could. All the while Korra watched. 

“What’s taking so long out there?” she asked, petting Naga as she snuggled up against Korra’s chair. 

“They’re down to pistols only.” Bolin informed her. “If only someone could help them.”

“Ugh, fine but when we lose points this round it’s your fault.” She said leaving the safe room and shooting the tank from behind. Asami emptied both of her pistols clips and was reloading in a panic. Mako at last bled out meaning the only person shooting the thing was Korra. “What would you guys do without me?” she asked just as the Tank brought it’s fists down on Asami who let out a shriek of fright.

Before Korra could fire another shot, the screen went black and the whirring of her computer silenced. “What the? Guys can you still hear me?” asked Korra tapping her headset.

She rolled back in her chair and looked down to see a fluffy white tail wrapped among the wires, the power cord being the only one that came undone. “Naga.” Korra breathed with annoyance. Naga responded with a tilt of the head before Korra shoed her away. Her phone buzzed against the table as she put the cord back into the wall. She sat up, scooping up the phone as her computer whirred back to life.

Asami: What happened. I died by the way so thanks for that.

Korra: Naga disconnected me. Coming back now.

Asami: Well hurry, the next round is starting. 

Bolin: Ha! Naga punished you for abandoning us.

She found her way back into voice chat as the loading screen for the game spun. “One of us getting to the safe room gets more points than four of us dying close to it.” She pointed out.

“But if you didn’t bail, we could have killed it and no one would be dead.” Asami pointed out. “Cept for Bolin. Sorry.”

“Nah it’s okay. I panicked.” Replied Bolin.

“You do that a lot.” Mako sighed.

“I’m sorry! I have a this recurring dream about zombies.” He defended.

The game statistics appeared on the screen. “Okay I’m back on the team. Wait…” she looked. On the survivors’ side it read:

Burningman201  
Nuktukofthesouth  
Avatarnaga13

And another name she didn’t recognize. On the zombie side read three names she didn’t recognize along with Madameengineer2. “Asami it kicked you to the other team.” Korra said.

“Want to leave and find a new lobby?” Asked Mako. They were answered with several seconds of silence before a soft and oddly chilling chuckle sounded over the chat. 

“I’ll destroy you.” She whispered with eerie confidence that sent a chill up Korra’s spine. “Especially you avatar girl.”

“Ohhh.” Bolin shuddered. “We’re dead. Believe me I know, she takes no prisoners.”

Korra cracked her knuckles as the countdown timer for the game appeared on the screen. “Game on. Come at me bro.” 

Several minutes later, the three of them were limping through an alley health in the red. They’d lost the fourth man of their group when Asami charged him off a cliff. Korra and Mako took either end of the alley to guard while Bolin healed them both. 

“One down” Asami chuckled evilly. “Three to go. Come on guys you could at least try to put up a fight.”

“Damn.” Said Mako. “Has anyone ever told you, you get scary during games?”

“Hey, we’re not dead yet.” Korra ordered. “We can take her.”

“Oh I’m sure you can. Hey Korra? Remember a week ago when you were staying at my place?” Korra did of course. The two had spent a month together. A kind of prep before they officially moved in together. 

“Yeah?”

“And remember what you did with your tongue the night before you left?” Korra did. Vividly.

“What?” Mako and Bolin both asked in unison.

“It’s not dirty.” Korra lied. 

“Well I think it’s time I returned the favor.” Just then, a long wispy tongue dripping with acid wrapped itself around Korra, pulling her up leaving her legs to go kicked in midair. Korra let out a yelp of surprise as she was unable to fire. Mako began shooting at Asami on the roof but she was too well covered. Bolin moved out of the alley to get a better shot but was met with a Jockey leaping onto his head and dragging him away. 

“No! It’s just like my dream!” he screamed. Mako prioritized killing Asami, and got off a lucky shot clipping her zombie in the head. Her tongue released and Korra fell to the ground. 

Bolin screamed again, and both went running off to help him, rounding the corner of the alley just in time to see the Jockey leading Bolin in a pool of acid. Korra shot the spitter, and Mako killed the Jockey, but it was too later. Bolin’s health bar crossed off, his character portrait replaced with a skull.

“That leaves two.” Asami sang in a creepy little horror girl style voice that Asami relished in pulling off incredibly well. “One two, she’s coming for you. Three four better lock the door. Five six grab you guns and run. Seven eight, I can see you shake. Nine ten, never sleep again.”

“Babe you are way too into this.” Korra shuddered.

A few minutes later, Korra and Mako waiting, bloody and bruised in an elevator, with little ammo and no health packs. “It’s okay.” Said Mako. It’s not far to the safe room from here.”

Asami giggled wickedly causing Korra to raise her eyebrow. “What’s so funny?” She asked.

“You’ll see.” Asami said allowing an ominous silence to follow.

Korra and Mako both gulped and prepared themselves for whatever waited them on the other side of those doors. But they didn’t prepare for what happened.

The elevator doors slid open, to reveal a massive dumpster covering the entire opening. “Oh that is some bullshit.” Korra breathed. She knew this trick, Asami had showed it to her but somehow it had slipped her mind. “Mako aim for the opening up top.”

They both did, the sliver of space between the dumpster and the roof, and sure enough they were greeted by two hunters. Mako killed the one that leapt for him, but Korra’s bullets only grazed the one that went for her. She was pinned to the ground as the hunter dug its claws into her flesh. Mako smacked the monster with the butt of his gun, allowing Korra to leap to her feet. “We can do this.” He assured her, just as the smoker tongue tangled around him through the hatch opening from the roof of the elevator, pulling him into the darkness. “RUN!!!” he shouted. But she couldn’t. there was nowhere to go.

“We’re gonna get you, not another peep. Time to go to sleep.” Asami sang, as a charger pushed past the dumpster and into the elevator, but this knocked it aside enough for her to slip past, and use it as cover to shoot the charger before it came around. The name that flashed up on the side of the screen announced this wasn’t Asami. None of the special infected they had killed just now had been. Where was she?

But the horde descended upon her and there was no time to wonder, and the safe room was so close. Korra ran as best she could with such little health, gunning down any zombie that got in her way. Darting around corners, having memorized the layout.

And there it was, the safe room, no more than 20 yards away. And that’s when she heard the crying. “Oh crap.” She groaned as the telltale wail of a witch echoed around her.

“Just keep going!” Bolin shouted over the mic. “You can do it!”

Dozens of zombies were just behind her, but she could make it. And that’s when she saw the sickly wisp of smoke signaling the presence of the smoker off in the darkest corner of the room. Knowing that her only chance was to kill her before Asami could use the tongue, she fired into the darkness.

Avatarnaga13 killed Madameengineer2

“Ha!” Korra laughed… just as the wretched cry of the witch began to scream. 

“Ha indeed.” Asami breathed in a cold voice. The witch was upon Korra in an instant, tearing her apart within sight of the safe room. It was over. As the final scoreboard appeared, the numbers showed Asami had won.

“What have we learned?” Asami asked playfully. 

“That you are a scary woman.” Bolin answered. Korra set down her controller and leaned back in her chair. 

They exited the game and looked at each other on the video chat. Asami was grinning from ear to ear. “Gotcha back Babe.” She laughed.

“Alright I’ve learned my lesson. Protect the bae in the future.” Korra conceded leaning forward. “Besides it’s more fun when we’re on the same team.”Asami gave a smile back to Korra that as always could melt her heart. “Alright next round and try not to fall behind this time scrubs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone else was doing Overwatch for this prompt so I wanted to be different. Plus I find the image of Asami terrifying her friends in a game very amusing.


	3. College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami check out a dorm room for the semester, both trying to help the other in difficult times revealing an unspoken understanding between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Korrasami month, I wrote prompts in a modern AU in which Korra was left wheelchair bound by a car accident. This is in that same continuity.

Asami turned the door knob, and gently pressed open the door before returning to Korra’s back. The door was wide enough for her chair, as this room was specifically made for wheelchair bound students.

The accident had been in the last few weeks of the previous semester, marking this as an enormous step in life returning to normal. The two of them had a difficult time landing this dorm room actually. They’re apartment was far across town making it an incredible challenge to travel back and forth every day. The room itself had been occupied until last week and it was the only one of its sort the campus had, a gross lax as far as Asami was concerned and she was sure to bring this up to the board who assured her steps would be taken to make on campus living more inclusive.

Korra wheeled herself through the doorway and gauged her surroundings, Asami trailing behind her. “Wow.” She mused. “I mean I saw the pictures, but check out how big this place is in person. Score am I right?”

Asami smiled at this. Korra had grown a talent for finding the bright side in things. And she was right. It was around twice the size of the average room with every amenity that could be expected for wheelchair access. “Reminds me of all the changes you made back home.” Korra exclaimed. 

“Just more professional.” Asami admitted causing Korra to scoff.

“Right, like some of that stuff you put in wasn’t space age tech.” she laughed, checking out the bathroom, finding it acceptable to her tastes. 

The two of them had done a lot of research as well as a lot of discussion. For awhile there, it seemed as if Korra had no intentions of continuing her college career. Those talks were during the not so good weeks. Asami had never seen her so crushed. It was like every dream and hope for the future, any life she had imagined for herself as a girl had been snatched away. But with time, her mood and expectations improved. She was the most determined person Asami had ever met. 

When she finally entertained the notion of going back to school, Asami had helped making sure every course was accessible. Two classes weren’t, and the pair negotiated with the staff a way to take the courses online, which Korra had joked she should just do for all her classes, though Asami could tell that part of the draw of going back to school for her would be having a reason to go out, explore the area and be free rather than sitting in front of a computer every day learning her lessons. Plus this way she was closer to a gym which was a huge plus for her. It all had turned out as good as could be expected, with every person in their lives supporting them. Asami smiled. The memory of Korra’s father arguing with the campus board about their pet policy was particularly amusing. It was easy to see where Korra got her passion from.

Naga began trotting around the room as well observing a acceptable place to sleep was, and she seemingly found it by hopping onto the window sill and curling up in the sun. Even then she still took up the whole space in a massive tuft of white fur. 

Asami moved forward to set Korra’s suitcase on her bed, Korra rolling up to help unpack. The first thing she grabbed was a rolled up poster tucked in the side of the suitcase. It was the Demon days album cover of Gorillaz. Asami grinned and this did not go unnoticed.

“Everyone knows the first thing you unpack when you move is a sentimental personal thingy.” She declared. 

“I didn’t say anything.” Asami chuckled. “So how are things seeming so far?”

“Good.” Korra chirped. “Five bucks says Naga never moves from that spot.” She mused causing Naga to let out the dog version of a scoff without even opening her eyes. “That elevator might get a bit crowded some days….”

“No.” Asami retorted. 

“What? I didn’t even say what….” Korra began before Asami cut her off.

“You were going to say you might have to try rolling down the stairs.” 

Korra shrugged in admittance. Ever since becoming more comfortable in the chair, Korra had a habit of finding the most dangerous possible things she could do in it. Wheelies, skidding, break neck speeds, and even finding her way downstairs by leaning on the hind wheels and using her strength to move the wheels from one step to the other. The site of this the first time had nearly given Korra’s mother a heart attack. Asami too was horrified though she found the show of muscle… impressive for lack of a better word.

“Okay fine. Just using the elevator.” Korra conceded.

“Promise?”

“Promise.” She said before muttering under her breath. “Mom.”

“I heard that.” Asami rolled her eyes. 

Korra began fiddling with her clothes before her wandering eye led to a small doorframe in the back right corner of the room. Because of the layout, she hadn’t even noticed it. “Hey what’s that? I didn’t see that there in the pictures.”

She set her clothes down before rolling to check it out. She reached for the light and found a normal sized dorm room equipped with all the usual things, including a bed.

Asami sat herself on the bed and shrugged. “Surprise… roomie.”

Korra stared at her for a second. This hadn’t been mentioned in any of those talks. In fact Korra had adamantly insisted that Asami shouldn’t have to change her school plans for her. 

She looked at the door frame, smelling the fresh cut of wood. “Did you…”

“Pay them to conjoin the rooms. Yup.” Asami replied a little shyly. Asami was a year ahead of Korra, her classes more intensive. And she had a mechanic job to boot. Knowing this and the argument that could proceed, Asami continued, “Please don’t be mad. It’s… if I had stayed back home, I wouldn’t get to see you as much.” And I wouldn’t be able to help as much she wanted to say, but the sentiment went without saying.

Since the accident, she had stayed by Korra’s side nearly constantly. The worry would be plain on her face whenever she couldn’t be. It broke her heart to leave her for more than a week. Not because she thought Korra Needed the help, Asami wasn’t overbearing. She wanted her to know that she was there if she was needed. 

It had been a rough time for both of them to say the least. Korra’s accident, Asami’s issues with family. They were both deeply hurt, and it was through each other that they best began healing. 

Asami waited for a retort, she knew she should have told her about this weeks ago, but got none. Instead Korra rolled forward and looked at Asami, one eye hidden by her bangs, the other glossy and reflective with tears. “I’m not mad.” She breathed almost with a shudder to the breath, as she was overwhelmed. There were things she wanted to say. Things she felt. That she probably would have refused to let Asami do this if she had told her. Because she didn’t want to be a burden. That she knew how much Asami cared, and how worried she would be about this coming off the wrong way. Asami was like that, thinking of others first, never wanting to impose any slight. And Korra’s situation could and had been a touchy subject sometimes. She knew Asami was not doing this because she thought Korra was incapable. Just the opposite. She wanted to be there. To be close for her, to be a hand to hold. Someone to listen.

“Thank you.” Korra said, first taking Asami’s hand in her own, before wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace that Asami returned. Both of them still had a difficult path to tread. But they wouldn’t walk it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one can convince me that if Korra was around in our modern day she wouldn't be a huge Gorillaz girl.


	4. Moving in Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra welcomes Asami to the southern water tribe once more, this time to stay.

The cold air nipped at Asami’s nose as she stepped from the cabin of her future industries boat onto the deck. They had just come into port, snow and ice as far as they eye could see, reflecting and shimmering beautifully in the summer sun. Which didn’t do too much to improve the cold, though Asami barely noticed it any more. A plethora of trips here had rendered her acclimated to the cold. To some degree. She was still wearing a very expensive fur coat though.

But down the ramp, waiting on the dock was her personal walking heater. Korra stood, clearly excited as was Naga howling a foot away from her in what Asami liked to think of as a greeting. She made her way down the ramp and found herself in a warm embrace from Korra who lifted her clear off her feet.

“Welcome back.” She smiled, her arms crushing Asami with affection. It had been two weeks since they’d last seen each other in person, though they had talked by radio every night in between, because that’s what they always did when they were away from one another, plus they had to plan the kinks of this whole situation out and that had taken time. 

Korra had officially moved in with Asami a year ago. And things had been beyond terrific. The place was huge, but Korra and Naga made use of the entire Sato mansion. The decision had been based on need. Republic city needed rebuilding and was closer to the workings of the political landscape. As CEO, it made sense for her to be there during reconstruction. As Avatar, it made sense for Korra to stay there as well, being at the heart of negations and any further conflict which bloomed up from time to time. The added addition of a new spirit portal needing to be sorted out also required the avatar’s attention. 

And officially they still lived there. But time went on, the city was nearing a complete overhaul and no longer required Asami’s supervision, and few troubling issues came were popping up in the southern water tribe requiring Korra’s attention. The extra bit on that being that a permanent move to republic city wouldn’t be possible for Korra, as sometime in whatever future, she would become the chief of the southern water tribe. At that point, she’d have to spend a lot of time here. Both girls were women of wealth now, making moves easy. And so they decided they could move around as needed, living in two places. And today was Asami’s first day, not visiting the water tribe but staying there.

“Hey Korra…. Ha you’re crushing me.” Asami gasped. Korra let her down with a ‘sorry’ and immediately following Asami’s face was licked by Naga, though with her hood this time it didn’t mess with her hair. Asami knew how to deal with the polar bear dog by now and returned the affection with a scratch behind Naga’s ear causing her tale to wag with love. 

“How have you two been?” she asked as several workers began carrying down various luggage and tech for Asami, loading them onto a truck that would take them to the Palace.

“Better now that you’re here. Ready to get settled in?” She asked helping Asami onto Naga’s back before climbing on herself. 

“Yup. And I’m ready to get inside.” She joked, though wrapping her arms around Korra’s waist offered a heavenly warmth. She held on tightly as Naga raised herself onto her front legs and began trotting from the dock and through the streets. 

The southern water tribe hadn’t changed much since Asami had known it. It was a place of consistency really. Heavily built around the bay, homes and businesses built to withstand the cold, the people walking around as if they didn’t notice said cold. Spirits teamed around certain areas or flew over head or swam in the bay, having grown accustomed to people and the people to them. The only major difference now was Korra and her family stayed in the palace instead of their old home, or in Korra’s case the white lotus compound, which now operated as an outpost, though for what Asami couldn’t really say. 

The journey from the docks didn’t take long with Naga, allowing them to beat the truck by several minutes. They moved up the steps and entered through the main door into a massive hall of crystal ice that never failed to impress Asami. Enormous sapphire pillars, a reflective floor that looked like marble, and light reflecting off the ice in a dazzling spectrum. It was utterly beautiful, and impressive for how much of it was made by bending hands. Asami had been here several times, to stay even though Korra had said they had done some work on her own room to combine it with what would be Asami’s too. One bed between them though.

Asami removed her hood and followed Korra closely through the Interior palace which was about twice the size of the Sato estate. Several rooms being designated for official business and rooms for visiting diplomats or people of importance. And even then that didn’t account for everything. She’d have to explore one day, probably with Korra’s help or she’d get lost. 

Somewhere on the third floor, the pair walked by a room which Korra peeked open the door, poking her head through. “Hey guys we’re back.” She announced. 

Asami heard Korra’s father Tonraq say something but couldn’t make it out. The door opened wide and she found his tall and wide figure before her. Some could find him imposing but she found him to be a teddy bear. “Hello Asami, glad you made it. The storms give you any trouble?”

“Nothing but clear seas the whole way. Though we did see a pretty big spirit a few miles out. Kinda looked like a squid.” She replied. 

Korra shuddered. “Oh him. Yeah he likes to scare travelers no matter how much I try to talk to him.”

Senna appeared by her husband’s side. “It’s good to see you Asami. How are things back in the city?”

“Finally winding down after what, four constant years of crazy.” She sighed. 

“Well be happy to kick back as long as you need. You’re welcome to anything you need.” Said Tonraq. “It’s good to have you here.” 

“I think that’s code for, he has some ships that needs fixing and he’s been excited to have you on hand to help.” Korra joked.

“Always happy to help.” Asami said. The moment years ago Asami and Tonraq had met, they clicked right away. Tonraq wasn’t huge into machinery, but he knew enough to enjoy the work of it, and had thoroughly enjoyed the time he and Asami had worked on snowmobiles and other winter machinery together. She’d even impressed him with her sailing skills when he’d taught her how to sail one of the old traditional sloops. Without bending she was still a natural. Korra always joked that she could pilot anything as long as you were okay with a crash landing.

“Korra, we’re expecting a northern water tribe envoy in a few minutes, but we’ll meet you two for dinner later” Tonraq explained.

“No problem. I’ll show Her around in the meantime.” And with that they said their momentary goodbyes and continued down the hall, up another flight of stairs before reaching what had previously been Korra’s room which was now theirs. Korra opened the door, and Asami saw the work they had done. It had been combined with the next room to accommodate Naga and was now probably as big as three of the previous rooms.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Korra said with a smile, “I didn’t know what to do with all the space by myself. Still don’t know if it will fit all your luggage.” She said with a wry grin and narrow eyes. Asami chuckled, remembering the first time Korra had shown her, her room on air temple island. Today was an odd kind of conclusion to coming full circle from that time.

“I travel lighter than I used to.” Asami defended. “And I think it’s great.” It really wasn’t so different from their room at the Sato estate. Wide space, a large bed propped against the side wall. Several desks and various personal affections. 

“And….” Korra moved to a corner closet, opening it to reveal a deep walk in closet with bare space to accommodate all of Asami’s clothes. 

“Daw, you thought of everything.” Asami mused, looking though the space. Only one row of drawers was occupied with Korra’s stuff. Several similar shirts and pants, and three dresses for formal occasions though now she noticed two more less fancy ones. Of course blue, the skirts of which hung down to the knee but had the cut of her regular shirt. Probably for day to day stuff, though when she looked at them more closely, they kind of resembled some of Asami’s dresses. Maybe some interests were blending between them she wondered. Still all in all though you could still carry everything she had in a duffle bag.

“Oh you don’t even know.” Korra grinned crossing her arms. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Asked Asami, removing her coat and putting it in the closet.

“Oh I have a surprise for you. A welcome home sort of thing to make you feel more comfortable.”

“I’m pretty comfortable already.” Asami admitted wrapping her arm around Korra’s shoulder. “What’s the surprise?”

Korra took her by the hand and they exited their room. They descended down to the first floor, before Korra led her down another flight of stairs that led to a basement level. “I didn’t even know this place had a basement.”

“Two actually. This place is enormous.” Korra explained. They continued through winding halls and passing door after door. “One of the rooms is this big open hall. We weren’t using it for anything so I kind of made it my practice room.” 

“Set anything on fire?”

“Its ice miss smarty so no.” Korra laughed. They continued away before reaching a door at the end of the hallway on what Asami figured was the east edge of the building. 

“After you.” Korra said. Asami stepped forward, pressing the door open and flicking on the lights. Illuminated before her was a large garage. No mistake, the walls were lined with tools, there were ramps for vehicles and a shuttered door that must have lead to a separate ramp leading outside. Caged lights hung from the vaulted ceiling, and in a corner there was even a soddering station for the delicate machines like radios and such.

“It was built into the place but no one ever uses it. So it’s all yours.” Korra announced.

Asami turned on her with a smile. “I bet you show this to all the girls.”

“What can I say, you’re a grease monkey. I know what makes your engine roar.” She replied.

“Well thank you. I love it.” Asami replied genuinely. Working in her garage back at the Sato estate some days proved difficult. With memory’s good and bad. This was a fresh start in many ways.

Korra sat down on one of the benches lining the closest wall to the door looking a little proud yet nervous about something. “So is this, all alright with you? Think you could settle in I mean?” she asked a bit hesitantly.

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra and grinned. “Feels like home already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I remembering this right? There was a palace in the southern water tribe, and Korra is in line to become chief one day? Or did I make that up in my brain.


	5. Space Girlfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away, Korra and Asami hide their secret, and face a threat it takes both of them to overcome.

Asami held tightly to her hydro spanner, repairing a blaster charred pair of couplings in the drive of an old T8 Class freighter. Apparently the ship had just outrun an imperial blockade which was impressive given this particular model was an outdated piece of junk as far as she was concerned. Luckily the pilot had survived along with the crew, so nobody died and today turned out to be a huge payday. It was awful to think but the war had been good for business.

“Sato.” The engineer head of the garage called up to her, hanging from the scaffolding twenty feet off the ground. Asami removed her goggles and turned. “When you finish up get down here. We have another customer.”

“Got it.” She called down, returning to work. Like she had said, business was good.

A minute later, she was trotting along the garage floor to the front ‘office’ for lack of a better term which really wasn’t a part of the garage. The Twilek who ran this place took customers in an outside shop café next door because this place had become so over cluttered with junk and parts that were worthless. He was a bit of a hoarder she figured, wiping her greased hands on a cloth before stepping out of the garage and into the crowded street. 

She turned left to meet her boss and the customer as she almost stopped dead in her tracks. There talking with her Twilek boss was a tall robed Jedi, the only part of his face she could see was a pointed beard as his hood was up. 

She approached with caution as she began to overhear her bosses conversation. “Sure we can accommodate that, for a price.” He spoke in his weasley voice, but the Jedi remained unmoved by the obvious scam. “We got an old GX Shuttle that’s collecting dust, but should still run, right Sato?”

Asami stepped forward. “Yeah, I checked and the Ion drive was still functioning.”

“Good, this fine Jedi here would like to rent one of our ships.” The Twilek explained.

“Indeed. And a pilot that could take us.” Explained the Jedi.

“Am I being volunteered?” Asked Asami her boss.

“Of course, no one else at the shop can fly those older models.” He spat. “So if all this is acceptable to you master Jedi, that will bring your total to five hundred credits round trip.” 

The jedi looked him over before nodding and handing over the money. “Excellent. Come this way my friend so we can work out the paperwork.”

Her boss wrapped his arm around the Jedi who was easily two feet taller causing the sight of them walking away to look almost comical. Great, thought Asami. They didn’t even tell me where we’re going.

Just then, a gloved hand wrapped itself around Asami’s wrist and tugged her towards an alley. It all happened so fast she was completely caught off guard, not even having time to think to grab something or call for help. The figure wasn’t causing pain though, and placed a gentle hand over her mouth as they retreated to a shadowy alcove out of sight from the street. 

Catching her bearing, Asami could finally get a look at her captor, and found herself staring into the bright blue eyes of Korra. “Hey.” She smiled in greeting before removing her hand from Asami’s mouth so she could plant a quick kiss on it.

Asami groaned. “Korra! You’re scared me half to death.”

“Sorry, had to be quick, didn’t want Master Tenzin to know where we were.” She whispered. Her expression became lighter. “It’s so good to see you.”

“It’s been too long.” Asami smiled taking Korra’s face in her hands. “What are you doing out here?” It wasn’t like this was an outer rim planet but it equally wasn’t a core world where the Jedi were the most active.

“You know the orbital medical station? Charity I think it’s called?” Korra asked. Asami nodded, the station had been in the sky of Onderon for as long as she could remember. “Contact with it was lost around a day ago, and we were sent to figure out what happened.”

Asami knew what that meant. They had been sent to insure it wasn’t due to sabotage from the empire. Onderon was a neutral world but from the stories she’d heard what difference would that make to the empire?

“And of all the jedi they could have sent, we get you.” Asami grinned. “Lucky me.”

Korra smiled back. “Wish I could see you more, but with everything going on it’s been a busy few months.”

Among other things thought Asami. Bad luck to fall in love with a Jedi who couldn’t love you back. Not officially anyway, though Korra had done her best to make several secret rendezvous whenever possible. 

Korra looked nervously back to the street. “We’d better go see what’s going on. We’ll probably leave soon. So remember, play it cool.”

Asami scoffed. “Coming from the girl who just kidnapped me.”

They went back to the garage, to find Master Tenzin holding out a holo device, a blue hologram rising up from its core. The figure on it looked to be Onderonean military, and he was clearly distressed.

“…der attack. Pirates… They came…. Nowhere. Calling all assistance…. Wounded need treatment ASAP” The Holo went dead and the Master turned to Korra who was racked with confidence of battle. 

“Let’s go master.” She declared confidently before making for the exit when he caught a hand to her shoulder.

“No Korra, it would be best if our paths separated here. I shall deal with the pirates. But the security of the medical station must take priority.” 

“But master!” She interjected, however Tenzin silenced any further argument with the rise of his hand. 

“This attack is a minor one, your task is of much more importance and I’m entrusting it to you. Was it not you who asked me to have more faith in your ability?”

Korra considered this for a moment, before bowing in respect. “Of course. Thank you master. I shall depart at once.” The master now turned to Asami watching this all at what she hoped was a respectful distance.

“We cannot put you in harms way young lady. My padawan can pilot the ship.” and with that he moved for the exit, the wind causing his robe to shift allowing Asami a glimpse of his Lightsaber.

“Master.” Korra said before he vanished from their sight. “May the force be with you.”

“And you my padawan. Be swift.” And with that, he was gone.

Korra now looked nervously to Asami. “He’s right. We don’t know what could be up there. It’s not right to ask this of you.”

Asami considered her for a moment before walking past her towards the shuttle. “You get what you paid for. And I’ve seen you fly.”

Twenty minutes later, their shuttle was just clearing the outer atmosphere, working on the thrusters now. Asami flipped a few switches and ensured the auto pilot was on a course for the station. Nothing more to do but wait, she stood and moved to the passenger section of the shuttle, where Korra sat cross legged, hands in her lap and head dipped down in meditation. Asami couldn’t help but admire the devotion of a Jedi, though in truth she understood very little of it all.

The two had known each other as children, both raised on Alderaan, before the war. They had been the closest of friends, until one day, a Jedi appeared and announced she was connected with the force. She left with her that day, and Asami thought she’d never see her again. Until six years later, when they had bumped into each other at a speeder race. Korra apparently looking for a gang of gamblers funneling money to the races. Naturally the two got sidetracked in reunion, wrapping Asami up in the mess and an uncomfortable situation with a Hutt. But together they got out of it, and resolved to stay in contact this time. Years went by, more meetings and adventures took place. And eventually that bond of friendship grew into something romantic, sparking a slew of problems for them both. Jedi were not allowed to run off with their lovers. And Korra’s sense of duty was too strong to break that ideal, though sometimes Asami wondered. But she had insisted Korra remain a Jedi years ago, knowing Korra’s compassionate heart and believing she would do more good as a Jedi than a rogue force user. Though she often could feel that if she asked it of Korra, she would.

Korra seemed to be in a form of trance, and Asami dared not to disturb it, instead choosing to sit beside and watch over her. A few minutes passed, and Asami noticed Korra’s eyes beginning to twitch, almost in frustration before opening. A sigh escaped her as she turned to Asami. “Something wrong?”

“I tried reaching out to the station, to sense what was going on, but I felt nothing. Not even life.” She explained with a worried expression. “But my senses aren’t the most reliable.”

She could see Korra was wrestling with something. “Don’t worry Korra, you’ll get there I’m sure of it.” This brought a smile form Korra, but it was clear this was something she struggled with. Her masters had told her from her first day that she had a strong connection to the force. And in some ways she did. Her acrobatics were far beyond anything a normal sentient could do, leaping high and moving almost as quickly as a blur. But Korra struggled with the more internal practices of the force. Her sense being an example and the one she felt the most shame over. A jedi should be connected with the living force, at one with the life around her. Feeling their energy, their wants and intentions. But it was not something that came easily to every Jedi. 

Korra had even confided in Asami that though she could lift her lightsaber with the force, as well as small objects given enough meditation, that this was all she could do. Struggling with any object half her size as well as any control. Asami had once seen her master blast a foe back with a wave of his hand, and though Korra practiced to exhaustion, this was a feat she had yet to perform. 

“I can’t say I know what you’re going through, but I know you’ll work at it until you get it.” Asami assured. Before looking down at Korra’s waist. She’d seen her lightsaber plenty of times, but this was not it. It was longer, with two emitters on either end. Asami knew this because she had once begged to tinker with it and observe how it worked. “You got a new one?”

Korra unclipped it from her belt and held it up for Asami to see. “Made it myself. It was well agreed that I was more intoned with the combative side of the force that the spiritual side, so I made that. I’ve been practicing with it for a month now.”

A beeping came from the pilot console signaling they were within range of the stations tractor beam. Asami handed it back to Korra. “No offense but I hope I want have to see it in action today.”

“You won’t.” Korra assured. “Because you’re staying on the shuttle.”

Asami shot her a glare. “Pardon me?” she sat in the pilots chair making sure they could land safely in the hanger. 

Korra remained adamant. “Asami I’m serious. At least stay on the ship until we know what’s going on.”

“Korra…” But she was cut off.

“I know you hate it. But please. I wouldn’t forgive myself if someone hurt you.” Korra finished. A wave of annoyance spread over Asami, though a part of her saw the sense of her argument. And she hated it, but relented.

“Alright. But if something goes wrong don’t expect me to just sit back and watch.”

“Deal.” Said Korra before looking out the window. Asami followed her gaze and was shocked to see two crew members in the hangar control room. 

“I thought the station was silent?” Asami asked. Korra’s expression became calm. 

“It did.” She rose from her chair and began to move for the landing ramp with Asami on her heels. When Korra shot her a look Asami ignored it.

“I can at least stay in the hanger.” 

The two of them reached the bottom of the ramp onto the reflective black flooring of the hanger, moving out from the control room, one of the men had come out to greet them.

“Welcome to Charity station, master Jedi?” his tone grew curious upon seeing Korra’s lightsaber. “Do you require medical attention?”

“We received a notice that this station went quite several hours ago? Is there some sort of malfunction?” asked Korra. It wouldn’t be noticeable to the untrained, but Asami could see a graceful ease to Korra’s stance. A jedi didn’t tense before combat, instead they relaxed, and she could tell Korra was on alert.

“Quite right ma’am. The blasted radio has been on the fritz. We were going to send a report of the situation with the next shift change.” The officer explained. 

“Oh well it just so happens I have a mechanic with me.” Korra explained. “Could she help?”

“Fraid not. We already had a man take a look at it. It’s not a matter of fixing but of parts. It’s really nothing you ladies need concern yourself with.”

Asami was starting to have a bad feeling in her gut, and she could tell Korra had it to. “You wouldn’t mind if I took a look around would you?” Asked Korra.

“Not at all.” Spoke a cool collected voice that came from a woman just entering the hanger. “We’re happy to have a jedi in our midst. Would you like to see the patients?” the woman was about Asami’s height, with dark hair and wearing the white uniform of the stations medical staff. “It might do them good to see you.”

Korra cast a glance at Asami before continuing. “Yes if it wouldn’t be any trouble.”

“No trouble at all, if you’d follow me master jedi.” Said the women, extending a hand allowing Korra to walk by her. Asami was about to follow when Korra placed a hand on hers and gave the smallest shake of her head. Asami knotted her lips but obeyed and watched as the two moved through the hangar door.

Asami turned to the hanger operator and asked, “Is it all right if I stay out here?” 

“Of course. The jedi said you were a mechanic?” He asked casting a glance back to the other operator.

“Yeah. So what part was missing from the communications system.” She asked leaning against a stack of crates on the hangar floor. The man seemed to consider this, opening his mouth as if to answer before closing it once more. 

“Couldn’t say ma’am. I’m not an engineer myself.”

“Would you like me to relay a message with my shuttles system?” She asked. “Just to let the ground crew know everything is okay up here?”

The man shook his head. “Oh you needn’t bother. We have protocols for this sort of situation. It’s not an emergency until the shift crew is contacted with should be a few hours from now.”

Asami wasn’t sure if that was true, but wasn’t going to call him a liar, and the conversion died. Realizing this himself, the man gave a respectful nod to Asami. “Well then, I shall get back to my duties.”

He turned, and began making his way back to the control center. His hands locked behind his back in a more refined pose than she would have expected from medical personnel. She watched him leave and as she did her eyes trailed over his uniform. The pants and jacket were a dark grey, with the cuff of a white shirt just barely visible under the jacket sleeve. And she only noticed this, because a splotch of blood was stained over the sleeve.

“Sir,” she called after him. “You’re bleeding.” She said, body tensing.

The man stopped and looked at his cuff, noticing he’d trailed blood on the ground as well. “Oh? Quite right.” Suddenly the cadence of his voice changed, taking on the posh and proper tone of an imperial accent. “To hell with it.” And with that, he unbuttoned his jacket and drew a blaster all in the same quick motion, firing on Asami who just barely had time to duck behind the stake of crates at her side.

Red hot plasma seared into her cover, causing the scent of burning plastic to fill her nose and her mind raced. She had no weapons, but more pressing on her mind was Korra. She had to warn her. 

“Come on out and die will you?” The imperial man spat, continuing to fire into her cover.

Asami checked, but she had nothing, not even a wrench, and he was too far to approach with her glove. Another shot blasted a large section away from the crates, and she turned to see they were filled with gas of some sort. Her blood froze as she realized what was about to happen. She sprinted for the shuttle, as one last shot caught the edge of one of the tanks causing an explosion that knocked the both of them off their feet. Asami crashed to the floor, ears ringing and vision blurred.

It took her a moment to collect herself as she found her footing and staggered upright. The imperial had been closer to the blast. She wasn’t sure if he was dead but he was definitely out. Suddenly, she remembered there was another operator in the control center. She ran, picking up the blaster of the fallen imperial expecting at every moment to be fired upon again, but she wasn’t. She looked to see all the doors to the hanger seal, as she locked eyes with the man, and she realized what he was about to do. He began hitting various buttons in an attempt to vent the hangar with her in it, blasting her out into space. Having no choice, she ran to the window of the console as the sirens began to blare all around the hanger. She took aim, and fired at the window. It was designed to take some damage, but she emptied the plasma mag into it. On the last shot, it shattered in a frenzy of razor sharp glass that the man raised his arms to defend from, cutting his face. Asami leapt through the window and out of shot began to grapple with the man. The two struggled, as a heavy elbow connected with Asami’s temple sending her into a momentary daze. Out of reflex she whirled about and connected her boot with the back of the man’s knee sending him down. 

Looking for another weapon, Asami picked up a shard of glass and held it to the man’s throat before he could recover. Taking deep gasping breaths, she forced his head down to the console. “Blaster.” She demanded. He hesitated, but withdrew it from his jacket and handed it to her. She set it to stun and blasted him in the back, knocking him to the ground asleep.

It took a moment for her to catch her breath, before checking the console. The lights of the hangar had gone read, and the siren was still blaring causing her tremendous pain in her still ringing ears. After a few tries, she turned the alarms off and assessed the situation. One of the last things the Imp had down was initiate a lockdown of the hanger. Asami didn’t know how to override it and worried that guessing at switches would do more harm than good. She pressed a thumb to the stations intercom switch, but heard only static. They must have disabled it.

Asami was worried but she trusted in Korra. And surely she’d have heard the explosion and known something was wrong. But Asami had to get to her somehow? 

She looked around in the console room before finding a closet sort of door that wasn’t sealed. She opened it to find four deactivated astromech droids. With their torches she thought, they could cut through the hangar door. It wasn’t a military station, the metal couldn’t be that thick. She set about turning each of them on and giving them instruction’s

Vandalism=Reprimand

One of them beeped at her. “The station is under attack, regulations don’t matter anymore.” She napped and this seemed to be good enough for the droids who moved to the hanger door and began burning it away. It took a few minutes, all the while Asami paced back and forth, blaster in hand wondering what had happened to Korra. The second there was a hole big enough to get through, Asami left. The whole station seemed to be in alarm mode as she moved towards the medical center following the sings.

Reaching the infirmary, she opened the doors and found the place deserted. “Korra!” She called and was answered by a clanking noise. She whirled around to find herself face to face with the medical woman. Asami aimed the blaster at her and was worried to see she didn’t even flinch. Her expression was different. Less calm then excited. She had a crazed look in her eyes which Asami could swear even in the blaring warning lights of the station, were a fiery red. 

The woman smiled, before she snapped her hand forward causing a tremendous force to smash against Asami’s hand causing the blaster to go flying, and she found herself being dragged by invisible hands into the woman’s grasp. Her fingers wrapped tightly around Asami’s throat as she seemed to consider her. 

“Hmm. Mechanic she said? Well, maybe you can help me. You see the Imperial engineers I brought with me seem quite useless, and I have something that needs fixed.”

“Where’s Korra?” Asami gasped, refusing to look away from the woman’s stare. 

“Licking her wounds somewhere I’d imagine.” She crooned. “I’ll be happy to reunite you after your done.” And with that she brought a fist down onto Asami’s temple, and everything went black.

There was a scratching noise, and a faint tapping. Asami’s head throbbed as her eyes slowly opened. At first everything was blurry. 

But she looked for the source of the tapping noise all the same and saw that it was the scraping of a man’s boots as he kicked for the floor suspended in mid air. The woman stood before him, no longer in her medical uniform, but covered in a dark flowing robe that ended at her neck leaving her arms bare. Gauntleted hands reached out for the man, crushing his breath in their grip if not touch. She was paler, black veins visible across her face, eyes bearing a sadistic glee. The man stopped kicking, and she let his lifeless body fall to the floor. 

“Nice of you to join me.” She spoke walking to Asami. Her vision had cleared enough to see that the room they were in was neck to some sort of generator that was huge, almost the size of their shuttle. 

Asami was hauled to her feet by the invisible hands once more so she could look into the face of the woman regarding her the way a cat would a mouse. “Turn it off.” She hissed nodding at the generator. 

Asami looked at it, and understood it was powering the station. Deactivating it would send the station hurtling through the atmosphere crashing into the planet. Deciding it wouldn’t work to play dumb, Asami asked, “What is this some kind of terrorist attack?”

The woman grinned, taking a step closer to Asami, so she could feel the hotness of her breath on her neck. “Turn it off. Unless you’d like me to take your fingers one by one.”

Asami swallowed, resolved to keep talking. “There are better ways to kill people aren’t there? The station could crash into an ocean…”

She found her throat constricted. Not enough o cut off her breathing but to silence her. “Cute. But stalling won’t help. As long as this station goes down in the next hour it will crash directly into Isis.” A crash into the city, would kill thousands. “Now, will you make me ask again?”

She wouldn’t, because she had been stalling, watching Korra creep across a catwalk overlooking them. The woman’s eyes flicked up as Lightsabers ignited, and Asami was dragged into her arm. A whirl of blew came into vision as Korra landed across from them, a trail of scorched flesh across her shoulder where the woman must have attacked her. The woman’s own crimson blade was drawn along Asami’s throat.

“Tsk tsk. So slow.” Mocked the woman. “Now what will you do?”

“Let her go.” Ordered Korra, both blades of her lightsaber ignited and ready. She looked pale, wounded but she was still standing.

The woman’s breath slowed, as she seemed to realize something. She looked between her captive and the Jedi and laughed. “Oh my my. It seems I’ve got your little pet haven’t I? You should learn to hide those feelings.” Her words were drawn out, dripping with malice. “After all, love isn’t the Jedi way.”

“Hurt her, and you’ll be dead before you can take a step. How’s that for the Jedi way?” Korra retorted. 

During the conversation, Asami had twisted her arm around so that her palm was in direct contact with the woman’s lightsaber arm.

Korra saw this, and shook her head, but it was the only way Asami saw this going. Her glove was primed, and it only took a flex of her thumb to send a powerful electrical shock through the woman. Now of the many targets Asami had downed with her custom electro glove, she could count a sith among them or so she thought.

She let out a howl of pain, releasing Asami to stumble away. But the woman didn’t go down as every person she’d shocked before had. Instead she raised her hand, fingertips glowing with a blue haze before torrents of lightning shot over Asami. It was as if her blood was boiling, and the force with which she was struck knocked her into the air and sent her crashing down into the catwalk several yards away, steam rising from her flesh every nerve screaming in agony. 

Korra leapt forward slashing down across the woman’s hand who pulled back just in time as it drew a second lightsaber from her belt. It was ignited and brought down hard upon Korra’s shoulder who managed to deflect and used the momentum of the strike to whirl around and deliver a hard kick to the sith’s ribs. 

This caused her to stagger for a moment before she brought lightsabers down to bear, slashing and sweeping in a flurry of cuts that Korra could only just match. The sith saw her opponent struggling. She pressed her advantage striking hard and fast from every angle. Korra used all her might to push her back to buy her breathing time, and avoided a horizontal slash that would have bisected her by leaping above the sith landing behind her and moving to strike. The sith blocked, stretching both arms behind her back to do so before kicking Korra square in the stomach.

She staggered and barely brought her saber up in time to block both of the sith’s blades. Now it was Korra’s turn, pushing back, dislocking their blades and performing a series of long arching sweeps that were brought down with such strength as to cause the sith to visibly struggle when blocking them. Sensing her advantage, Korra began to leap to either side of the side in flurries of force speed, acrobatic and nimble, almost like a dance. But her fury offered openings. 

during one series of slashes, the sith raised her fingers casting out a force blast catching Korra below the arm and sending her flying down the other end of the catwalk. When she hit the ground, the lightsaber was lost form her hand, and it was clear the blow had broken her leg as it slammed against the steal with a sickening crack. 

The sith looked amused before turning back to the generator. “If you want something done…” She raised her hands, and a storm of lightning blazed from her fingertips, electrifying the entire form of the generator in a sapphire glow. The station shuttered for a moment, before the emergency lights kicked in and the circuitry of the Generator fried. There was a brief pause as the station died, and then the room slowly but surely began to slant as gravity became warped and the station began to descend. 

The sith smiled at her work before turning to Asami, still on the ground, stirring ever so slowly. The hum of a lightsaber began to echo through the room as Asami’s face was bathed in bloody light. The sith raised her saber high, posed to strike Asami’s head form her shoulders when shockwave roared through the air, all sound became warped and deafening as the sith was blasted hard in the small of her back, sounding a crack as she was hurtled through the air before landing on the catwalk behind Asami, who looked to see Korra, arm outstretched behind her.

She was gasping for air, and was favoring her right leg, but was otherwise unharmed. She knelt down to Asami, gently lifting her head, still warm from the lightning. “Asami?”

The desperation was clear in her voice, causing Asami to regain herself from the pain. Finding Korra’s hand and holding it tightly. “T-told you, you could do it.” She was barely able to speak above a whisper, but she was alive. 

Korra smiled, and slowly helped Asami to her feet. They both looked at the sith, she was still breathing, but twisted at an unnatural angle and splayed across the floor. She wouldn’t be going anywhere.

“C’mon, we have to get back to the shuttle.” Korra gasped, but Asami shook her head.

“No. If we leave it the station will crash down into the city.” Asami insisted, her eyes barely open as the pain was still throbbing across her.

“How do we stop it?” Asked Korra as the station began to tilt more and more at an angle as violent tremors began to shake the metal. 

Asami’s mind was a race and still fighting the cloudiness when an idea formed. In this free fall there’d be no way to steer the station and even if they could it would be just as easy to steer it into the city as away from it without a line of sight. The station would have to break up in orbit. Even with the generator destroyed, the shield around the station would still be there as it had its own fuel source. 

Asami was hesitant though. “Is… anyone alive?”

Korra shook her head, a somber look on her face. “No, the empire killed everyone they could find. 

“Alright, then we have to shut off the shields.” Asami winced. She wasn’t familiar with the station personally but shield generators tended to be on close to other vital organs of a ship. Sure enough, she spotted it hanging at the apex of the ceiling. “You have to pull it down.”

“What? I’ve… I’ve never done anything that big before.” Korra objected. Asami took Korra’s face in her hands and made her look her in the eye. 

“You can do it. I know you can.”

Korra’s hesitance flickered, and vanished. The tow turned, still leaning on each other for support as Korra raised her free hand in the direction of the generator and closed her eyes. Asami could almost feel the force in the room as the air shifted and pressed all around her both inwards and outwards. Korra’s fingers were beginning to shake as the metal of the generator began to slowly dent in upon itself. The strain on Korra was clearly immense, and so Asami found Korra’ other hand with her own, hoping it would steady her and it did. The generator gave a lurch and a horrible scraping sound as metal was twisted, before section after section separated from the ceiling, before one last effort and it all came crashing down in a heap, sparking and giving it’s last whir of life.

“I’d kiss you.” Asami began. “But everything hurts.” She half heartedly laughed. 

“Let’s get you to the shuttle.” Korra answered but as they moved to make for the exit, they both couldn’t help but look at the Sith. Korra sighed, before looking to Asami. “We can’t leave her.”

Asami did not object, feeling the same way despite the pain still ripping through her.

A minute later, they had limped and carried the sith to the shuttle, Asami also pointing out the remaining imperial. The other had been killed in the explosion after all. They barely hauled him up the ramp before Asami collapsed. Her head wasn’t clear, and she couldn’t think straight. But with help from Korra, who basically carried her, she found herself in the pilot  
Seat once more.

Her hands were shaking as she moved for to ignite the engines, and when she faltered, now it was Korra’s turn. “You can do it Asami.”

Korra wrapped her fingers around Asami’s, exuding strength. Later Asami would wonder if she was somehow sharing the force with her, but whatever the truth, it allowed Her to guide her hands where they need to go as the ship raised into the air. She pressed forward on the stick, sending the ship back from the hanger in reverse, the flames from reentry visible outside the hangar shields as great beams and paneling began to collapse all around them as the hangar and entire station was falling apart.

One last push, and the ship slipped through the hangar shields (Separate from the station shields) and immediately the station blasted away from them, both objects no longer working on the same gravity, leaving their shuttle to hang limply in space. Both watched as the station ripped itself apart, the heat of reentry disintegrating it.

Asami let out a sigh of relief, as Korra staggered behind her, which was good as she had lost all of her strength, slipping from her chair. Korra caught her, but fell down herself, her back pressed against the cockpit wall, Asami wrapped in her arms. 

“How’s that for a crash landing?” Asami asked, with shuddering breath causing them both to laugh as best they could with bruised lungs and bodies, the pair utterly spent. 

“I d-don’t think I can fly anymore.” Asami stuttered, drifting off from the trauma. 

“I think they’ll notice the station. Let them send a ship to pick us up.” Korra shivered, also at the edge of her limits. “How about we just stay like this?” she asked.

Asami liked the sound of that, feeling Korra’s warmth emanating from her chest into Asami’s cheek in a manner that soothed the pain. For a moment both sat in silence, before Asami grinned. “I’ll say one thing Korra. With you, things are never dull.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra would so have a double bladed blue saber. Don't anyone argue this with me.


	6. Rainy Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls spend a rainy evening together, fashioning it into a stay at home date.

The rain pattered against the wall hard as Korra sat in the kitchen stirring the contents of a pot. She was in the process of making dinner as there was little else to do on a day like this. Confined to her chair, the process of cooking was challenging but not impossible. Asami had made so many accommodating changes to the apartment ensuring everything was easy for her and within her reach. The kitchen was kind of the exception. She could reach everything vital as they’d been moved to the lower cabinets. Spices, ingredients, pans. But the stove couldn’t really be moved down to her level.

Asami had solved this problem by altering Korra’s chair rather than the kitchen. With a crank at the side, it would boost up nearly half a foot which made a tremendous difference and putting her in a level better suited for cooking. Still not the same, but she had grown accustomed to the change.

She was adding the finishing touches on some tomato sauce for spaghetti, (she’d been in the mood all week for it and could probably devour the lot herself.) when she heard a fumbling at the door. 

It opened and Korra heard the clip tattering of nails against the wood floor. Korra looked out form the door of the kitchen to see Naga bounding in, soaking wet and smelling exactly like you’d expect her too. “Hey girl… good walk?” she asked rubbing her on the chin. Naga being excitable was wagging her tail at the scent of the food, and Korra was experienced enough with her to no the tension in her hind legs meant she was about to shake. “Oh no no no.” she muttered grabbing her by the collar and rolling her to the edge of the kitchen. “That would not be sanitary.

As if she’d been granted permission at the edge, she began to shake her white coat and sprayed water all over Korra and the wall, wagging her tail the whole time. “Well aren’t you just fun today?” Korra groaned, whipping her face with her hand.

Naga gave a little woof before trotting off without a care in the world. Korra rolled back into the kitchen and opened a drawer to retrieve a kitchen towel which would have to do as she didn’t want to go all the way to the bathroom to get a regular one. She pressed it against her face before rolling back into the hall and turning a Korra to see Asami, back pressed against the wall as she unzipped her dripping boots. Her coat was glistening with water, and her hair was soaked, but still looked beautiful. It was her super power, Korra was sure of it.

“Have fun?” Korra grinned. “And didn’t you have an umbrella?”

Asami smiled as she removed her coat. “The rain didn’t do this.” She explained. “Naga saw a big puddle and decided to play.”

“Ah.” Korra mused. “Well at least she enjoyed herself.”

‘Oh she’s a doll.” Asami hand waived away. “It’s just I think she stills thinks she’s puppy sized and not half as big as a horse.”

Given Korra’s experience that was a really good way to put it. Especially when she tackled you or decided to use you as a bed. At this point, Naga probably weighed more than the both of them. 

Asami shook her hair, sending droplets of water falling to the rug below, and the sight of it was a marvel. Beautiful as ever. “You’re gonna have to teach me how you do that. You should be in shampoo commercials. Now get down here.”

Asami obeyed and knelt over as Korra placed the towel around her head and gave it a furious drying. Partially because it was a nice girlfirendy thing to do, and partially because she was going to give it her best shot at messing up her hair. When she was done, Asami flipped up pressing a hand to her head. “Feel like my head was in a blender.”

“Sorry.” Korra smiled before Asami gave her head another toss causing her jet black hair to roll down across her shoulder with the rest of it tussled across her left eye in a devil may care sort of way, and the dampness only improved the look.

“Damnit it you’re still sexy.” Korra huffed, handing her the towel now. 

“Love you too.” Asami whispered, taking the towel to the ends of her hair. “Is this from the kitchen?”

“Uh, maybe.” Korra lied before rolling back to the kitchen in question.

Asami shrugged. “Hey something smells good. Sorry I couldn’t tell at first because of the wet dog hair.”

“Yeah. I thought we could stay in tonight. This should be ready in a bit. ” Korra called out. Earlier in the week, they had planned to spend tonight on the town on a date. Korra had even picked the restaurant. But with the rain, Korra figured she;d bring the date here.

Asami appeared in the doorway leaning against it. "That sounds nice." she beamed. If i have time I'll go get changed." 

Good thing Korra had picked something warm to make she thought, Asami had been shivering when she’d first seen her. It was late fall so the weather was getting colder. Korra liked to give Naga her walks still but today Asami had insisted. Part of that was because she didn’t want Korra soaking herself in the rain, but she also suspected Asami was actually becoming a major dog person. She’d always liked Naga, but they got along so well these days they were almost inseparable. 

Around five minutes later, Korra left the kitchen, trey in lap to see Asami waiting, having changed into pajamas on the couch. Because eating at the table was for roommates, girlfriends at on the ouch or in bed. She had tied her hair into a ponytail, and Naga was laying on her lap, her head anyway, the two of them watching something on the TV.

Korra rolled next to the couch and Handed Asami the trey. “Looks good.” She smiled. “And I am starving.”

Korra took a match from her pocket and lit a candle she had arranged on the table before them so as to make the proper mood. She then lifted herself nimbly from the chair to the couch, before taking the trey back to Asami’s dismay. “Oh what none for me?”

Korra pulled out two forks and handed one to her. “I want to do the Lady and the Tramp thing.” She announced causing Asami to roll her eyes.

“You dork.” 

“Don’t you tell me that you’ve never wanted to do that. Everyone wants to at least once.” Korra twisted her fork around one of the noodles and ushered for Asami to do the same. She did and the two bit at each end, and slowly moved closer and closer till their noses were almost touching. They looked into each other’s eyes and Asami was trying to stifle a laugh when Naga slipped up and bit the exposed noodle separating the two.

Asami began laughing as Korra swallowed. “Naga! Mood killer!” Naga just ate her noodle and nuzzled back into Asami’s lap.

“How does it feel to be outromanced by a dog?” Asami asked still laughing.

Korra leaned down so she could look into Naga’s black eyes. “Don’t you blow this for me.”

“Don’t be mean to poor Naga.” Asami smiled petting her back. “Half the reason I started dating you was for the dog.”

“Ugh. So in terms of romance how are we doing so far?” Korra asked leaning herself back up.

“I’d say a solid eight out of ten.” She relied before leaning over to plant a tender kiss on Korra’s lips.

Korra must have been doing something right as it lasted for several blissful seconds, Naga observed the both of them with a tilt of her head as their lips parted. “Nine out of ten.” Asami continued.

The rain offered a calming background ambience as the two took turns between eating and no small amount of cuddling as Asami still seemed cold even with a girl and a dog pressed on either side of her. Three girls spending a rainy evening together. This feeling, of them together, of Asami’s warmth against hers is what kept her going.

Their food vanished, the trey licked clean by Naga, as the two curled up under a heavy blanket and for the next hour they watched some cheesy romance movie on TV. As I progressed, the two grew closer and closer, until Asami let out a yawn before resting her head on Korra’s shoulder, who mimicked her yawn herself. Every drop of rain against the glass of the windows was almost hypnotizing in its pattern, soothing in its melody.

Asami was the first to fall asleep, her gentle breathing pressing against Korra’s chest, as her eyes began to flutter before she too drifted away, arm holding Asami close. Her last thought as sleep overcame her was that this had been a solid ten out of ten. Naga included.


	7. Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinora drags Korra to a fortune teller despite her reservations and finds maybe the reading will turn out more accurate than she expected.

“No.” Repeated Korra, as Jinora tugged on her arm in the middle of a bustling sidewalk.

“C’mon, you promised.” She begged, making her eyes as big and adorably hard to resist as possible, yet Korra remained strong.

“I promised I’d hang with you all day and not complain what we did. This though is a trap.” She responded, crossing her arms and barely moving as Jinora continued to plead.

“What’s the harm? Are you afraid of something?” she asked with a wry tilt of her eyebrow. “Scared to know the future?”

“Oh come on you know its fake right? Fake and like super expensive.” Korra whined, still standing strong. 

“Uhuh. And it has nothing to do with that boy you met last week does it? Scared to know if she’d tell you it’ll never happen?” she was playing on Korra’s personality. Knowing if she made it a personal challenge, then she couldn’t back down.

For a moment, it looked as if Korra was blushing, but she covered it by fixing her beanie and shaking her head. “No. And I know you don’t buy it either.”

“C’mon!” Jinora groaned. “Live a little. What if she tells you you’re gonna die in a horrible bus accident a month from now?”

“Right now I think I’d thank the bus.” Korra moaned.

Jinora let go of Korra’s arm in seeming defeat before a clever smile crossed her lips. “What if she tells you how to get that Mako guy?”

Korra looked at her and narrowed her eyes. “You have a conniving streak Jin.” She looked from her to the sign on the door before them in gaudy neon lights. FORTUNE TELLER. She let out a sigh, “Is this really what you want to do for fun?” she asked.

Jinora nodded in excitement as Korra let out an even greater exaggerated sigh. “Fine.”

“Yes!” Jinora exclaimed pumping her fist in the air before she hurried to the door and opened it beckoning Korra inside.

“You go first.” Korra ordered, and Jinora complied. When Korra stepped in her nose was immediately filled with the scent of incense and it was too much. The whole interior was too much, hanging feather and dream catchers, frilly things hanging over the edges of tables and a shelf with an assortment of crystal balls. 

“Oh you owe me so much for this.” Korra moaned as Jinora waived her to be quiet as she looked for the owner, but saw no one. 

Korra only looked absentmindedly, fiddling with one of the frilly things when a voice came out of nowhere, “No touching.” It barked.

Korra jumped back in shock to see a tiny old women standing between them. She had appeared silently and looked absolutely cranky, even with pale grey eyes. “H-ow” Korra began to mutter before deciding finishing that question would be rude. 

“I’ve had the same shop for years I know where everything is.” Her voice was rough and dismissive. “And you seem like a nosy one.”

“Hey I’m not…” she began before the tiny woman held up a hand to silence her.

“Which one of you first?” she asked succinctly.

Jinora smiled. “me! I’ll go.” 

“Good come in the back.” The woman held a hand directing Jinora who disappeared behind a beaded curtain. Korra started to follow when she found herself face to face with the woman’s hand again. “Readings are private.”

“Great.” Korra rolled her eyes before turning from the hand and finding a seat by the window. What had she gotten roped into she wondered as her phone buzzed.

Bolin: What’s goin on?

Korra: Jinora wanted to get our fortunes read and a four foot tall old lady told me I was nosy. U?

Bolin: !! I know where you guys are at! I’ve been to her and let me tell you she’s the real deal.

Korra: You’re joking

Bolin: No! She told me I’d finally win a match if I wore my lucky shirt during the much. And so I wore it every day and bam! We win 3 nothing.

Korra slapped her palm into her forehead.

Korra: Well of course you’d win with your shirt if you wear it every match!

Bolin: Huh, didn’t think of that. Well technically she was right so you should give it a shot.

They chatted a bit more after that as Korra tried to kill time before Jinora returned. She was genuinely considering bailing but thought better of it. She was a good friend after all and hey at least this would be a fun story to tell right?

Fifteen minutes passed, before an excited Jinora appeared from around the counter. “How’d it go?” Korra asked.

Jinora made a noise a bit like a squee before calming herself. “Sorry, can’t say or that would void the telling.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.” Korra smiled.

“It is in this house missy.” The little woman spoke again appearing from nowhere. “You next?”

“I…” Korra began to refuse before Jinora lifted her by the hand and pushed her forward.

“Yes she is.”

“Good now come on back and stop making a fuss.” She ordered as Korra and Jinora whisper argued. Defeated, Korra moved behind the counter shooting a ‘I’ll get you for this’ sort of look back at her friend before passing through the beaded curtain finding herself in a small room which was sort of an alcove in the wall. Its wallpaper was purple, and the only thing in it was a small round table and two chairs.

The woman sat at the far end with Korra sitting closest to the entrance in a chair that was oddly small. “You ever done this before kid?” the woman asked.

“No and…” 

“Fine, just keep your mouth shut unless I ask you something. Now give me your palm.” She held out her hand and Korra obliged, her hand snatched up by the old woman who began running her fingers along the lines.

“Hmmm.” She seemed to consider, rubbing her chin with her free hand. She continued this for nearly a minute which Korra found very awkward though she had to admit she was becoming more than a little curious. 

“So far you’ve lived a sheltered life. Away from strangers, in solitary.” She spoke out of nowhere. Korra was at first legitimately shocked with how she could have known that before her skeptical side turned on. 

“My friend told you that didn’t she?”

“What did I say about the talking?” she snapped. “I’m just getting started. You come from a long line of fighters, and that streak is in you too. But it’s not vengeful or greedy, it’s for others.”

Korra kept her lips sealed now, enthralled despite her reservations. “You’ll follow in their footsteps. And I hate to tell you kid but it’s gonna be a hard road. So just suck it up and bear it.”

“You’re gonna get hurt along the way. This suffering line is long. It will happen again and again and every time it’s gonna feel like the world is crashing down on you. But you’ll get up. At least you’d better and not be a wuss.”

“And you won’t be isolated for long. You’ll have companions who’ll stick by your side no matter how rough things get. And there’s one….” She seemed to be looking into something. “One who’ll be the closest. At the start it will be a little rocky, but as time goes on that’ll change. You will fall, and they will be the one to pick you back up, and after that, you’ll never be apart.” She seemingly finished, leaving Korra confused. 

“But who? Have I already met them?” she asked.

“How should I know, it’s not like I could see em. You’ll just have to figure it out for yourself twinkle toes.” She chuckled before raising a hand, suggesting that Korra should leave. 

Not knowing if it was polite to say thank you, she got up without a word and began to move back to the counter when the old lady placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. “Actually, that wasn’t true. I can’t make out all of it, but I can tell you they’re tall, dark haired and mighty easy on the eyes.”

Korra let out a sigh of relief. Now almost one hundred percent certain Jinora had told her certain facts during their session including Mako. She had been right this wasn’t for real. Though she appreciated the thought, imagining that figure who’d stand by her. It was a nice try if nothing else.

Korra reunited with Jinora as the woman moved to the counter. “On the house.” She shrugged. “You guys were more fun to read then most.”

Korra was surprised though she didn’t question it. “Thanks. Any last tips?”

“Not really, I just tell you the stuff. Sup to you what to do with it.” She coughed, before walking off and out of sight.

“See wasn’t that fun?” Jinora asked as they walked down the sidewalk a few minutes later. 

Korra shrugged. “I mean I expected it to be much worse. Though she was a little gloom and doom for me.”

“Shh.” Don’t tell me anything.” She insisted as the moved down a series of steps into the subway station to find it wasn’t very crowded. A train was already in waiting for them and they ran to catch it making it through just as the doors began to close. 

“Alright fair enough. But be honest you two talked about me a little right?”

Jinora’s expression looked genuinely confused by this, and if she was acting Korra had to give her credit, she was good at it. “No, I mean we chatted a little but I didn’t tell her anything about you.”

Korra wanted to shrug this off, but Jinora was a very genuine person, and the look in her eye seemed honest at the moment, plus it just seemed out of her character to be dishonest about this. “See? Maybe it wasn’t all fake.” She laughed finding a chair as Korra preferred to stand, hand on a pole.

She was about to retort when the train lurched suddenly and quite roughly into motion causing Korra to lose her footing and stumble as someone else bumped into her. It wasn’t a super violent tumble but both of them staggered a bit before regaining ground. Korra adjusted her beanie again as it was knocked askew by the motion before turning to the woman she’d bumped into to apologize, but instead found that she was beat to the punch. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you. Are you okay?” her concerned voice asked, as she turned her head, flipping a stunning, voluminous amount of dark hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell is a soulmate au? I don't even. I'm also not done yet folks. Love these two and i don't write enough so I'm doing the bonus prompt and looking through their previous prompts that got voted away so stick around if you fancy.


	8. Gym Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has a hard time coping with her physical state after the accident. The two girls decide that creating her own pace is the best possible path to recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A repeat from Korrasami month last year.

Click. Click. Click. Korra flicked through page after page of pamphlets, forms and suggestions, and after just a few minutes her eyes were starting to glaze over. Naga was resting quietly by her chair watching the flashing screen herself, and she looked just as invested.

It had been nearly three months since her accident. Since then she had returned home and gotten acclimated to life in a wheelchair. Perhaps acclimated was the wrong word. Tolerated more like it. It had been a struggle no doubt, leaving her disgusted and furious with herself on more than one occasion. If Asami hadn’t been by her side the whole way, she’d probably have gone nuts.

But time had passed and every day she got more used to it. But the rehabilitation sessions scheduled with her doctor were progressing slower than she appreciated. During her last visit, she had asked if she could pursue other sources of physical training. He had agreed, but Korra was beginning to suspect why he hadn’t mentioned it himself. He knew her well enough to figure out how so many of the options would aggravate her.

It was all just so… hand holdy. Which she could appreciate for others, but for her it all felt so condescending. Something she had grown to despise was people treating her like a fragile piece of glass. Dancing around her making everything just so, acting the way public perception and movies told them they should act. It’s like they thought she was emotionally crippled along with physically. They did everything they could to not notice the chair, and that didn’t help anybody but themselves.

The major exception over the months had been Asami. She was always nice so there was no change in mood. She had outfitted their apartment for her in like a week which was not only impressive, but almost melted Korra’s heart to see the effort she had exerted just for her. And most importantly, she had been by her side the whole way.

And as if on cue, there she was walking through the front door with a smile. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Nothing.” Korra moaned, eyes not leaving her computer screen. “Still looking.”

“Still?” Asami asked moving beside her looking at the article along with her. “What’s the problem?”

“Just look!” Korra exclaimed. “I don’t think I’ve seen a single page without a smiling old person on it. This just isn’t for me.”

“Well I don’t think you’re going to find Extreme Wheelchair Fitness anytime soon.” Asami pointed out blatantly.

“I know but a little bit of middle ground would be nice.” She raged, clicking with more force now.

Asami’s hand found its way to rest upon hers. It still sent a warm feeling shooting up her arm every time she felt it. “I’m not saying you should lower your standards. Just be patient, and you’ll find something.”

“You know patience has never really been my strong suit.” Korra smiled, weaving her own fingers with Asami’s.

Asami gripped her hand tightly. “I know. But keep looking and maybe you’ll come up with some of your own ideas.”

Her own ideas. Korra actually hadn’t thought about that. It made sense to a certain degree. She was no physical trainer herself but she had maintained a fit body ever since she was a kid. She had to know what worked for her and what didn’t. Back home it’s not like she went to a gym everyday. No she had exercised and trained with herself or with her dad. How hard could it be?

And she had the perfect accomplice. A smile grew across her lips. “Hey Asami, what were we ever gonna do with that spare room?”

Their apartment was large, thanks to a certain prissy, beautiful rich girl. And as it was, there were a few rooms that had never really found a purpose. Either used to put stuff, or a hybridized space of blueprint making and work outing. So why not go the whole way with it?

“Um, nothing. Why?” Asami replied.

A part of Korra hated using Asami like this. As a tool to construct something while she could barely help at all. But another part of her knew that not only would she be happy as hell to do it, but she’d do it absurdly well.

\---

“Voila.” Announces Asami, opening the door only half a week later. She had been making a habit of taking Korra’s breath away whenever she opened a door for her recently and this was no expectation. She had gone above and beyond the call as she always did.

Before Korra was a distant cousin of the workout room of the hospital she had become so familiar with. Only this was much fancier. One wall was lined with three weight machines all meant to focus on her upper body strength which Korra approved of. Along another wall was a kind of pulley system designed for her to stretch and extend her arms in several different angles to keep her flexible.

The next wall had a small but reasonably deep looking pool. That confused Korra. She wasn’t an engineer by any stretch of the imagination but she was pretty sure that was against code or something. But if no one else had brought it up, she certainly wasn’t going to.

And in the middle of the room were two polished parallel looking railings distanced about a yard apart from each other. They had agreed that the rehabilitation part should probably be left up to her trainers and doctor. But this couldn’t hurt, and would be great practice.

Finally it was decked out with towel racks and all other such things one would find in a personal gym. The perfect playground for a girl going stir crazy locked in a chair.

“You know, you spoil me. One of these days I am really going to have to do something huge to pay you back for all that you’ve done.” Korra beamed.

Asami knelt at her side and once again their hands found each other. “You’re welcome. I’m just trying to help however I can.”

“Plus it was fun to build?”

“Oh yeah definitely. It was a nice change form engines and pistons.” Asami grinned planting a nice peck on her nose before standing behind her chair. “So, wanna use it now?”

Korra nodded, and Asami helped her get into her old workout clothes which had been untouched for months. Once she was ready for it, she surveyed the room with Asami over her shoulder.

“What do you wanna try first?”

Korra looked from one bit of equipment to next. Finally her eyes rested upon the railings, standing defiantly in her presence. She nodded towards them.

“You sure?” Asami asked, concern showing through.

“Yeah. It’ll be a good start.” She answered, that old resolve broiling up once again.

Asami rolled the chair close to one end of the railings. Korra’s muscles had weakened since the accident, there was no question. But a weak Korra was still a fighter, and a force to be reckoned with. Early on she had been able to lift herself from the chair with her arms alone. A few weeks later and she was strong enough to do it for long periods of time. Simply lifting herself up and down had become one of the most efficient as well as her favorite exorcise.

Now she was able to lift herself form the chair up to the bars unassisted, which she knew Asami found incredibly impressive. Korra had announced she was starting to move like a monkey moving just with her arms. But this wasn’t the end goal. That was at the end of this railing.

So far, she had yet to take a step. Her muscles were too weak to hold any of her wait, and if she even tried, sometimes a searing pain would shoot through her whole body and collapse. It was slow going, and driving her nuts. There were a few dents in the walls of the hospital that would attest to her frustration.

And so this was a good symbolic start as she raised herself up and down on the bars, psyching herself up. This was a mental thing as much as a physical thing. If she spent her time feeling sorry for herself and telling herself she couldn’t do it, she never would. I will reach the end she announces to herself.

And she lowers herself down, so that her toes brush the surface of the floor. Asami watches as she descends, her foot spreading flatly upon the ground, but it had yet to support any actual weight. Her determination was apparent on her face, but so was her strain as her legs were forced to straighten.

The pressure on her legs and feet itself was almost painful and only with about a third of her weight on her legs was taking all of her strength as she exerted herself to the limit. I will make it, she hisses to herself.

Korra bobbed up and down with her arms a little in order to test for more weight. The strain felt like fire on her legs, but they were supporting her just a little more now.

And Korra was so focused on what she was doing with her legs, that she hadn’t noticed Asami move to the end of the railings other side, standing, waiting with a radiant smile that soothed Korra as nothing else could.

It was the best incentive Korra could hope for. And the adrenaline began to flow. It had been several months Korra thought. It was time to take a damn step. Can’t stay down forever.

More and more she began to lean into her foot, grimacing at the pain as it lifted from the floor causing the other to press down painfully. Just. A little. Further. Press forward you stupid legs.

And she felt it as her toes press down before her, just before the pain came, and she collapsed upon the floor.

Asami was at her side in a second, checking her worryingly for any damage, but instead, she found Korra was smiling. Grinning ear to ear even. She looked up to Asami eyes filled with pride and elation. “That was the first step. You’re a good motivator.”

And she wrapped her arms so tightly around Asami, that the air was pressed from her lungs, but still she found it in her to laugh a little, just two girls lying on the ground laughing over the accomplishment. And it didn’t take long for their lips to find each other.

Korra found more bliss and that kiss almost than she did at this tremendous accomplishment, the sweet taste, and the smell that could carry her off if given the chance. And so she was saddened when their lips parted after only a moment.

She opened her eyes to see Asami smiling at her, running a delicate finger down the side of her face. Her expression was one of pride, happiness, and allure. Korra watched her intently as she leaned forward to whisper into Korra’s ear.

“That’s just a taste. You’ll get the rest when you get to the end of these rails.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, still not done, like I said last time I'm looking through the prompts to keep this going. Love these two so much I'm not quite ready to stop yet.


	9. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra gets sick, and Asami is there to help her through it and tries to make her as comfortable as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, terminal fluff resides within.

“Achoo!” Korra explained loudly. She begrudgingly rolled to her side and fumbled a tired hand for a box of tissues at her nightstand. She was cold, her throat was sore, and basically she was miserable in every way.

In the middle of blowing her nose, she heard a rustling noise from the corner of the room. She delicately tried to roll overm whincing at her tender sides to see Asami tying her winter coat on and wrapping its belts around her waist. The effort to move was enough to send a twinge of pain through Korra’s back caused her to let out a little squeak of pain.

Asami noticed immediately and turned away from the dresser to face her sick girlfriend. “Oh I’m Sorry Korra, you don’t need to move.” She says with a smile, offering her another tissue.

“You going to work?” Korra whined, her voice still hoarse. Asami nodded.  
“Yeah, but I’ll try to be back as soon as possible So don’t go dying on me just yet.” She said taking a seat on the bed, and brushing the hair from Korra’s face which felt more than a little clamy. “I cooked something for you. It’s in the stove whenever you’re ready. If you want I can bring it now?”

“Thanks, but I can wait, you don’t need to worry.” Korra responds through half closed eyes, accentuated by the dark circles surrounding them. She’d been hit with some kind of bug that Asami thought was the flu though Korra insisted it was just a cold. Always trying to be tough Asami mused.

“Need anything before I go?” she asks sweetly taking Korra’s hand. She shakes her head and Asami continues. “Need anything I should bring from town?”

Korra shakes her head again with a half hearted smile trying to mask her misery as she tried to roll onto her back once more. She was still having trouble moving her legs after the accident, and so Asami assisted, gently helping her to slide on the sheets until she was as comfortable as she was going to get. “You don’t have to spoil me you know?”

Asami delicately leans across the bed to plant a kiss me on her nose, causing them both to giggle like the teenage girls we were. “Of course I do. I find it’s good to spread the pmperedness around.” She says rubbing the tip of her nose against Korra’s, braving the idea that her sickness was contagious which was worth at as little things like that helped her to not totally suffer while she was ill.

Korra adjusts herself against the pillows, waving a hand limp with fatigue at Asami, groaning as she did. “Well you better get going before I change my mind and ask you to cuddle with me all day, or you get sick too.”

She could almost hear her putting her hands on her hips considering this. “Worth it. Don’t worry, I’ll definitely hurry back.” And without warning, she’s wrapped both arms around Korra and her ticklish sides. “Love you Honey!” she laughs as Korra start crying from the tickling. 

Asami planted one final kiss on her neck, before leaving. Korrad snuggle deeply into the covers to hunker down for a sick day of moping when a thought occurred to her. “Hey wait, I thought of something you could do!” She whine yells.

Asami jogs back in surprisingly quickly looking concerned. “Do you know where Naga is? Could you yell for her? I would but I think I might die.”

Asami snickered to herself before calling in her cheerful voice. “Naga? Come here girl.” There was the sound of trotting across the floor as Naga appeared in the doorway. Asami pointed, and Naga understood, leaping onto the bed while carefully avoiding stepping on Korra. She paced in a circle for a few moments before curling up, nose nipping at Korra’s cheek.

“You and Naga stay warm okay?” Asami says. Korra gave an enthusiastic nod. Childish? Maybe, but she was sick Korra thought, so she needed a snuggle partner until her girlfriend came back.

\---

Feeling the depression of the mattress wakes me Korra up again. She looked over through sleepy eyes to see Asami had fallen on the bed with a sigh.

She didn’t know what time it was, but Asami looked wiped out. She was about to say something when Asami rolled around and flashed her an exhausted smile. “Feeling better? Missed you.”

Korra grinned and was about two seconds away from reaching out and embracing her when Asami scooped up Naga in her arms holding her tightly to her chest. “I need a good cuddle.”

“Well, aren’t you funny?” Korra scowled though she found the joke amusing in her delirious state. With as much strength as she could muster she tugged on Asami’s shoulder and forced her and Naga into a group sort of hug.

“Thanks, I try.” She says leaning in nose to nose. “But really, feeling any better?”

“A little. Especially now that you’re here.” Korra said with a sly grin. Asami just looked at her with raised eyebrows.

“Nice try slick, but you don’t look better.” She said offering a mirror she withdrew from her bag. Korra’s hair was a mess, she was pale, and it looked like she had trouble opening her eyes.

Korra was about to say something she was sure would be witty when Asami kissed her on the forehead before jumping off the bed. “That’s okay, I have the best medicine.”

“I think you got some lipstick on my face.” Korra said. Asami reaches out of the room and grabs a bag that had been sitting just out the threshold.

“I’ll try to get more on before the day is over. Promise.” She says lifting the bag onto the bed for her. Korra sat herself up gingerly and reached into the bag out of which she pulled two of the most alluring looking plastic wrapped slices of chocolate cake she had ever seen.

“Oh… Yes.” she groan. “You are the sweetest.”

“Um… ones for me too.” She points out as Korra unwrapped the both of them.

“We’ll see about that. But you have to be super nice to me.” she ordered. Asami kicked off her shoes before jumping back into bed beside her.

“What did you do at the office today?” Korra asked through a mouthful of cake she’d already planted in her face.

Asami shook her head. “Nope. Today is a you day.”

Korra took another bite of the cake. “Alright, what should I do on a me day doctor Sato?”

“I prescribe a healthy dose of lounging, hot chocolate and snuggling.” She says wiggling her way next to Korra.

“Best doctor ever.” Korra mumbles still trying to down the cake as quickly as possible. “Can we add a movie to that order?”

“Yes, though preferably nothing sad, I don’t want you crying all over me.” She replies. “You get like that when you’re sick you know?”

“I thought this was a me day?” Korra pouted. While she was distracted, Asami snatched the other plate of cake and hid it on the other side of the bed ensuring she’d get some before Korra got to it.

“Alright, I’ll just grab you a tissue box.” She says reaching for one beside the bed. “Honestly I really do spoil you.”

“And I appreciate that.” Korra finished. She picked the movie, and only got tears on her once.

\---

“Achoo!” Asami sneezed, dabbing at her nose with a tissue as Korra entered having just returned from a trip into town. She’d gotten better right as the bug hit Asami who appreciated the irony. “Worth it.” She had said thinking that all her loving and caring while Korra was sick had hastened her recovery.

Korra rolled into their room as now she was the caregiver. “Hey there. How you feeling?”

“I thought you were exaggerating when you said you were dying.” Asami coughed, her voice barely above a whisper as the sickness made it difficult for her to talk. 

“Yeah… sorry. But don’t worry! You got me to watch over you.” She smiled before considering what she had just said. “No, sarcastic jokes about how you’re in trouble.” She demanded.

Asami smiled. “Good cause I was about one second away.” 

Korra reached into her bag and withdrew a pie she’d picked up a few blocks away. “I figured you’d be hungry. And people should get happy food when they’re sick.”

Asami’s eyes widened at the thing. “We really should make this a tradition? I mean if we’re gonna be sick we can at least enjoy ourselves right?”

“My thinking exactly.” Korra smiled, handing her a fork and using her strength to effortlessly lift herself from her wheelchair and onto the bed. They set the pie between them and began to eat. Now it was Asami’s turn to call the shots today, and it turned out she cried when she was sick too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else like that? Like I never used to get emotional when I was sick, but recently I came down with the flu and I was balling, balling I tell you while watching the mummy, which had never happened to me before.
> 
> It was my intent to keep up the prompts throughout the last two weeks but that obviously failed. And with Korrasami month coming up again, I'll finish this thing with one more chapter. So hope you enjoy, and hopefully I get that last chapter done before Korrasami month starts.


	10. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami spend a night on the town, and dance as a pair for the first time.

“Are you ready yet?” Asami calls through the door. Korra was in the process of doing the finishing touches on her hair, tying a section of it into a small bun and placing a pin through it, allowing her bangs to still hang loosely on either side of her face.

“Just about.” She calls in reply, finding it funny that Asami was waiting on her for once. Though her skill with makeup was impressive and she could do it insanely fast, if you timed it, she would still take the longest to get ready for party nights. At least that was the usual.

Wrapping up, Korra looked at herself in the mirror and was pleased with the results. Nothing too fancy, just a bit of blue shadow to accentuate the color in her eyes. She’d learned a few tricks from Asami over the years, though she’d never go to the same extent. 

When she rolls out of her room she proves herself right as she saw Asami sitting on the couch, hair lavishly detailed in swirling patterns, dark eyeliner surrounded by magenta shadow and lips the same color as her dress, rose red that hung to just below the knee. Needless to say the sight took Korra’s breath away. 

Hearing her, Asami turned and smiled. “Looking good.” She said as she stood up. “We’re definitely going to be the best looking couple.”

“With you that’s kinda cheating.” Korra said as the two began moving for the door, while Asami placed a hand over her heart over exaggerating how grateful she was.

“Stop that or I’ll get an ego.” She said, closing the door behind them, after which they took an elevator down to the garage. Korra carefully arose out of her chair, not wobbly or shakily but it was easy to see how much strength she’d lost the past months.

After rigorous physical therapy, she’d made progress no doubt and Asami assured her that she would continue to do so. But for the time being, she’d still need the chair for most things. Once she was in the car, Asami folded up the chair, placing it in the trunk before entering the driver’s seat, and the two were off.

It took about fifteen minutes to get across town to their destination. An old night club, the kind of classy joint you always saw in the movies. The clientele was high class, suit and vest were required. It was a good place to spend an evening, especially a romantic one.

“They should already be inside.” Asami said, hopping from the car once in park to prepare Korra’s chair, and then helped her into it. The two had this down like clockwork by now, working on instinct. Korra was comfortable with letting people help, and Asami went way beyond, supporting her whenever she could, and always with a smile.

The two entered the club, a pair of men in red suits opening the doors for them, and instantly the mood of the place washed over them like a drug. Pale lights casting dim shadows across the booths and the floors, the chink of glass against bottle. Smoke hovered above one side of the club in a haze that caught the light to a almost cinematic effect. And over it all was a soft melodic jazz that played so smoothly you almost forgot people were on the other end of the sound creating it.

The first time Korra had come here, she felt out of place, being used to a different kind of music scene. Punk and rock, and there no one ever wore a tie. But it didn’t take her long to get used to it, and to enjoy the atmosphere, as long as a certain someone else was by her side at least.

They did some maneuvering around waiters and tables before finding their way to the booth in which currently sat Bolin and Opal who waived them over.

“Hey ladies, looking good.” Bolin winked, causing Opal to roll her eyes. 

“Not looking too shabby yourself.” Asami replied. “Nice tie.”

Bolin straightened the bow tie he wore. “Well you know, it’s a classy establishment. Gotta fit in. I wanted a monocle, but couldn’t find one in time.”

“He was one step away from buying a fake curly mustache.” Opal laughed. “I think I over sold him on how fancy he needed to be.”

Korra hopped from her chair and slid into the booth beside Bolin, with ease, still strong in her arms of course. Asami flattened the chair and placed it beside the side of the booth before sliding in herself, her hand immediately finding its way’s to Korra’s under the table.

“Is this your first time?” Asami asked. Opal shook her head, but Bolin nodded.

“Places like this were a pipe dream when we were kids. I’ve only had caviar once, before tonight. And I got to say I still can’t tell if it’s delicious or terrible. I’ll have to do more testing.”

“Aren’t you glad we each hooked up girls from the upper crust.” Korra whispered to Bolin.

“It has its advantages.” He shrugged.

“Oh is that all I am to you?” Asami frowned mockingly. “I thought you loved me for more than my money.”

“Of course I do.” Korra smiled slyly. “You also have great hair.” 

Asami giggled. “Well that’s good enough.”

“And that body.” Korra whistled causing Asami to blush a little.

“Thanks for keeping it classy babe.” Asami shook her head but couldn’t hide her amusement.

Over the course of the next hour, the double daters talked and laughed and ate. Evening’s like this were fun, and it was always good to get out of the house. The music became lively, something to swing to, leading Opal and Bolin to excuse themselves to the dance floor. 

Korra scooped another helping of some kind of sauce and a fancy slice of bread and took a bite. “I don’t even want to think about how much this food cost.” She said with her mouth full. “But it’s worth it.”

Asami shook her head. “I know the cook, he’s an old friend so I kind of have a season pass here.”

“Does he make this stuff for delivery?” Korra asked jokingly and as she did she reached for the stem of her glass and lifted it to her lips. And as she did this, Asami couldn’t help but notice the slightest of shakes in Korra's hand. A tremble that had shown itself over the months in her left arm. The same one that had taken the brunt of the impact during her accident.

Korra noticed it too, and set the glass down, shaking her head ever so gently and smiling to herself. Still have a ways to go she thought. Sometimes she felt like she was pretending, forcing herself to be cheerful and to act as if nothing had changed. In truth she wasn’t pretending, and she was probably happier these last few months then she had ever been in her life. But every now and again, something minor, something inconsequential would bring it all back and cast a shadow however small over her mood.

“You okay?” Asami asked placing her hand on Korra’s. Concern obvious in her eyes. Usually she had a legendary poker face, but that all melted whenever the compassion came out. 

“Yeah.” Korra answered, gripping Asami’s hand tightly. “I choose to blame the wine.” She smiled brushing it off. But Asami knew better.

Just then, the song ended, and the audience clapped. As they finished, the band began to play something else. A slower tune, and the lights dimmed. And just like that, a look of determination flashed across Asami’s eyes. “C’mon.” she said, sliding herself from the booth and standing by the table looking expectedly at Korra who could only blink in surprise.

“Beg your pardon?” she asked. 

“I’m asking you to dance silly.” Asami grinned knowingly. 

It was funny, the weight of the question hit Korra oddly in that moment. It was simply weird to consider that though they had been a couple for nearly a year, they’d never danced together. And at this moment it felt like a hole that simply had to be filled, if only because it felt right.

Korra began to gently slide her way out from the booth, and at the edge took Asami’s hand who helped her to stand with the same care she’d shown for so long now. Korra could stand of her own strength, though it took a moment. Asami watched as Korra’s feet cautiously shifted on the ground, testing to see if they could take the weight. Once she was up, the two slowly moved to the dance floor, among a dozen other couples, all wrapped up in each other with not a care in the world.

Korra had a noticeable limp in her left leg, which was what took the most damage during the accident, and due to this was one of the things giving her the most trouble. Korra wasn’t self conscious though, at least not for her own sake. In fact she was mostly worried she’d accidentally step on Asami.

Asami though seemed collected, one hand wrapped with Korra’s, the other she placed gently on Korra’s waist. And slowly, the two began to sway with the music. Their feet did not move, instead just moving with the torso and hips. Not quite in time, and at a more cautious pace then the temper of the music. Testing the waters as it were. And when everything seemed to be working, they pressed their bodies closer together and Asami began to step side to side. 

Asami’s grip was strong too. She wasn’t lifting Korra up or anything, but her hands were firm, and Korra knew she wouldn’t be allowed to fall. She began to attempt the footwork as well. All anyone was doing was the average romantic dance, arm in arm, slowly turning and moving their feet only minimally. But the last part was causing Korra some trouble. Her right leg though still weak could match Asami’s movements, but her left lagged behind, unable to raise off the floor even a few centimeters.

Asami noticed, and smiled, stopping her movements. “Here.” She said. “Step on my foot.”

This got her a raised eyebrow from Korra. “You sure?”

“Yeah. No problem, see?” Korra did as she was told, and allowed her foot to rest on top of Asami’s. Then the two began to move again, and this time it was much smoother. Luckily Asami was a touch taller, so the setup didn’t cause any strain, and Korra simply allowed herself to be moved be Asami.

“This is it.” Korra said. “Our first dance.”

Asami laughed, nodding to the side, looking as if she was lost in a memory as well. “Yeah. Good as expected?”

Korra allowed her head to rest on Asami’s shoulder, lost in the intimacy, the closeness. It was pure serenity to feel the embrace of another this way, to feel their hearts beating as one. “Better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that took longer then expected. Korrasami Month is right around the corner so this is a wrap on what was Korrasami week for me. It's a shorter one but I think it works best that way. Thanks all for reading and I hope you'll join me in a few days for Korrasami Month.


End file.
